


Goddamit Fate

by Virgilismyson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Some Elements from sally Face, but it’s not a sally Face AU, plot????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgilismyson/pseuds/Virgilismyson
Summary: Virgil just got transferred to a new school, his parents school, for his senior year, because of his worsening Anxiety, the only upside is the cute boy, he’s met, Roman Queen, who’s the sassiest theater kid, he’s ever metBut things go south when he finds a door in the basement of the school, and a Tooth??? Jesus Christ





	1. History and Science

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kinda trash, I tried, it’s my first plot story ok

Jesus, fucking Christ

‘Calm ur heart Virgil’ he told himself as he stepped into his new school. “Dad and Papa are here” ‘ _and will probably embarrass u’_ his thoughts chimed. He told them to fuck off too

.

He walked down the hallway, groaning at the tiny red lockers and trying to find his home room. “Mr Kable room 13” he finally found the room, stepping in a second before the bell. 

“Alright welcome!” Mr Kable, a stocky old Man, announced to his class. 

Virgil’s eyes were immediately drawn to a group of kids, loud, impulsive, and care-free. 

All the things Virgil feared.  

The leader, it seemed, was a tall, tan, brown haired boy. Who was wearing a red and white varsity jacket, with the letters RQ on the back

RQ?

He was kinda...cute?

Virgil was snapped out of his thoughts, by the teachers voice. Just managing to stop staring in time, before he looked over.

”Ok! Is Nina Detroit here?” 

“Hej!” The girl said in a Swedish accent. 

“Megan Brown” 

”Here” the blond girl next to Nina said quietly. 

Virgil eventually tuned out the other names, as the list went on, until his name was called.

“Virgil Sanders”

”HERE- uh here” Panic seized him at his abrupt yell. 

No one noticed though.

”Roman Queen?” 

The cute boy made some princely hand guestures. “I am Present, Sir Kable”

What the fuck?

That was....interesting? 

Why was he talking like that? He’s aware it’s 2019- 

“Hey, Killjoy” 

Virgil realises he was staring again, and Roman had caught him. Then, referenced Virgil’s favourite band. 

Virgil looked down, at his MCR shirt, it had the design of skulls, a crow, the logo, and Blood. 

 

All his favourite things! 

 

Roman excused himself from his jock friends, and walks over to Virgil “Hey, Killjoy” he repeated, it wash mean or mocking, it was genuine.

Good with nicknames? We’ll Virgil can be good at them too!

“Hi, Princey”

Roman looked Taken aback, but then smiled. “why thank u, emo nightmare, I do pride my self of my Princey-ness” he smiled wholeheartly.

”Well I pride my self, on my emo nightmare-ness” Virgil snickered. 

“who do u have first period?” Roman asked.

“uh Mrrrrr Clark?” Virgil’s smile dipped.

“dammit, I have history, withhhhh, oh hey!  Mr Sanders, I bet u guys aren’t actually related huh?” 

“Well” Virgil looked down, he hadn’t even thought through if he should tell people his dads were teachers here.

he didn’t want to be accused of favouritism. 

but hiding this secret would be HARD. 

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck “t-that’s actually my dad” 

“Woah Kool!” Was Roman’s reply. 

“Yeah” 

And so they walked to first period together, Virgil getting a glimpse inside the history room, locking eyes with his father, and getting an enthusiastic wave. 

he waved a small wave back.

“Wait!” 

Virgil heard Roman call, walking out of his class “what u got 2nd and 3rd?” 

“Uh, History, then Math with Mrs Cleary?”

“Awesome I have math then too!” 

“Kool!” Virgil felt a blush rise at his cheeks, but why, he didn’t know, so he continued into the Lanague Arts room.

The period lasted with out much more excitement. 

Before Virgil knew it, it was 8:36, the end of first period . They had a break in between 1st and 2nd period, something to do with sleep? Virgil didn’t know. So, he went to campus like he was told to. But…he got lost. He found himself in a dark Hallway, wondering how he got there, Until he came across an old wooden door. He pulled at the handle, and it was unlocked! Wait, are those scratch marks?! He stared at the door for a while, using his phone flashlight to look closer, when he noticed there was a peephole in the door. Virgil peeked in, seeing darkness, and nothing else, so he looked around, too scared to open the door. He turned around to head back down the hall, before stepping on something. “What the fuck-“ he shone his flashlight onto the ground, and saw- “A TOOTH?!????” He picked it up, it was slightly burnt and had a “R” carved into it. He shoved it into his pocket and scampered back down the hall right before the 2nd period bell ran. He had quite the story to tell his Dad.


	2. Oh...Kay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooo  
> Take 2 my dudes, the first chapter was a fail, we’re trying again!
> 
> It’s still doing that weird thing with clumping my paragraphs together???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of forced royal incest, and Virgil’s like “EW” and for some reason AO3 shoves the end together and ignores the spacing???

Roman scampered up the dark hallway of the temple, opening the door to the basement of the school. He ran to the senior hallway, frantically searching rooms.

That is, until he got to Mr Sanders Science lab

He pushed open the door, surprised by the dark haired emo boy reclining on a Science desk. Studying a-

Oh shit

Cradled in the Killjoy’s hand, was exactly what Roman was looking for. “Oh hey, Princey” The emo smiled, looking up, happy it was someone he sorta new. “Hi…Virgil” Roman said focused on the object in Virgil’s hand. 

“What? No nickname?”

Roman didn’t answer 

“Roman?” 

Virgil realises Roman was focused on the Tooth in his palm 

“Oh, uh, I found this somewhere, in a random hallway-“

“It’s mine.” Roman interrupted, fiddling with a pedant free necklace around his neck. 

Virgil questioned “What is it?” 

“Nothing!” Roman Abruptly shout forward and (sister)SnAtChEd the tooth from Virgil’s hand, running into the hallway.

“Hey!” Virgil ran after Roman, tackling him. 

“What is it?!” Virgil cried, sprawled on the ground. 

The closeness of their bodies mixed with Virgil’s concerned eyes and caring personality, made Roman break down.

“My dad...he forces me to...the devoures of god, VIRGIL!” Roman’s eye’s watered as he whispered out “the dark one”

“Woah woah woah! Roman slow down, what’s the devourers of god, And what the fuck is the dark one?????” 

 

“You mean” Romans lip trembled as tears slipped down his cheeks. “WHO is the dark one”

Virgil wanted nothing more then to kiss off those tears-

But that was a situation for another time!

“What am I gunna do, Virgil?!” Roman cries “I’m a disgrace to our race!!” 

“Roman, what? Why would u say that??” 

“Because I’m gay, ok?!”

“Sooo?” Virgil looked confused “so am I, it’s not strange???” 

Roman looked at him incredulously “Really?” 

Virgil almost laughed at Roman’s excited eyes. 

“Yes, man, it’s perfectly normal and excepted 

Roman Smiles, wholeheartedly as Virgil stood, helping him up

“So what’s the dark one?” Virgil asked as they walked down the hall  
“Well, we call him-“ Roman rattled off something in a different language

“What”

“It’s the Dark one in Norse”

“Ok, Come on, dude”

They moved to Patton’s history room for desk space. “Hey!” Patton said joyfully, straightening his cardigen. 

“Roman Queen, right?” 

Roman nodded “yes, sir” 

“oh, u don’t have to call me that!” Patton gasped “Virgy!!! Did u make a friend???” Patton smiles, almost getting over excited “Logy! Virg made a friend!!!” 

“I heard” Logan chuckled “We’re very proud of you, Virgil!”

“Dad! PaPa!” Virgil hissed Patton giggled “We have to go pick up Fir now, kiddos! See you guys later!” Logan followed Patton out the room -(UwU)- “Who’s Fir?” Roman asked “My youngest brother. I have 3 three. I’m the oldest, Then Parker, then Remy, Then Fir” “Oh cool! I’m my family’s only male heir-“ “The fuck” “-all my siblings are girls...there’s maybe 13? More or less. When I’m 25 I’ll be forced to marry one-“ “Ew what?!” “What?” “Dude that’s incest EWWWW” “So?” “Mutations! Genetic disorders! It’s just gross! And you’re gay!” “It’s not like I have a choice!” “Jesus Roman”

“So what does this cult do?”

“I...I can’t say”

“Really? You’ve told me this much?” 

“It’s, something, there’s-“

Roman jumped at a bang on the wall.

“What’s that?” Virgil asked

“Nothing! Hey, Virgil c-can I come over? Maybe? “

“I’ll ask my dads, but sure”


	4. Bleh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grjejs

So I’ve had this story planned out for a while and some weird shit goes down, but I don’t feel people will read it? I think people just read my stories for the smut. I’d continue if u care about this fic but it’s nbd


End file.
